Memories Resurfaced
by Hagen-chan
Summary: Things have been going good for Kai (after last ep of first season) Then the nightmares come. can the BladeBreakers help him over come his past and aid him for the future yet to come?
1. Default Chapter

Hello peeps! This is my very first Fan fic. So be kind in your reviews. In fact be kind in all reviews. Yes I believe in constructive criticism, but there IS a line between that and just bitchin'/being mean. So anyway, on with the story  
  
P.S. oops forgot the Disclaimer: umm, EVERYONE knows that me and everyone else on ff.net doesn't own anything on tv, that's why we do it in the first place.... So why do we have to do this again? ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Memories Resurfaced  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
It's been a few months since the world champion ships in Russia took place. Everybody's settled down back at home. Max's mom, though she still coaches the All-Starz team, decided to take a vacation and spend time in Japan with her husband and son. Max of coarse was ecstatic. Ray moved back to his hometown somewhere in China until a new tournament or something of the like turns up. Kenny.. Well.is just Kenny. Still has his 'Sarcasm in a box' with him. Tyson still lives at his grandpa's dojo, his dad also has decided to work less and watch his son grow up more. Tyson still keeps in touch with Tala and the other bey teams he met. It seems Biovolt has been closed for good and all the boys (kids?) were free to return to their families. Voltaire decided not to disown Kai simply because should the need arise he could use him again. That didn't stop Kai from moving out, though. What surprised everyone is that Kai now lives with Tyson at the dojo. He still has that cold demeanor about him,(But I mean c'mon he's supposed to just forget everything his g-pa did to him and become happy-go-lucky He won't be too ooc) but he's like a big brother type to Tyson. Things are going pretty well now, but of coarse, that's when things usually start to go wrong. Isn't that right, Lady Fate?  
  
Okay, yeah that was short but it's just the prologue for cryin' out loud. Next chap. Will be longer promise. I'm not going to blackmail people into giving me reviews for a prologue but when the next chap comes out there'll be a lot more to judge on if you want me to continue. Remember be kind to first time writers ^.^  
  
Sayonara, Hagen 


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Memories resurfaced Chapter1: Nightmares  
  
Monday Morning: Kinomiya Residence  
  
"Tyson! It's time to wake up for school!" yelled Grandpa Kinomiya. He sighed when a snore was his reply from a closed wood door. (aka: Ty's room.) Opening the door slowly as to not startle anyTHING that might jump out at him, he walks to Tyson's sleeping form on the floor.  
  
Tyson's feet are tangled up in his sheets, which are on top of his pillow. His right arm is behind his head and the other is slung across his upper torso. His snoring is so loud the bed frame shakes with the sheer intensity of inhaled air. Grandpa simply shakes his head and walks downstairs. "Well," he says, "The smell of breakfast'll wake him up."  
  
And did it ever! Breakfast wasn't on the table more than two minutes before it was gobbled up by a freshly showered and dressed blue-haired teen. "Hey, Grandpa, Where'd Kai go?" " He said he wanted to get to school early, for a project or somethin'" he replied in an offhanded voice. Last night he had heard a scream coming from Kai's bedroom.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A bright flash of lightning illuminated the dark starless sky. Seconds later loud claps of thunder followed. Everyone, except those who fear the beauteous melody of clouds ramming head on, each trying to show which one is the strongest, are asleep at the early hour of 1:22 am. Another show of lights, but this time a scream joins the thunder, that soon follows. A cry of fear, sadness, and of.Helplessness.  
  
A boy of 14 with slate colored hair is tossing and turning. Caught in the clutches of a horrendous nightmare, of the past. Sweat trickled down his brow. Water dripped from behind closed mahogany eyes. Tears.Long, dark lashes stood out against pale skin. The pale blue bed sheets were clutched tightly in his white-knuckled grip. He let out a small whimper, "Help me..please.."  
  
Rain poured from out side his window. A clap of thunder followed after a bright flash of light. When it lit the room we realize the occupant is still partially awake, looking out into the storm of the night. This middle aged navy-haired man loved storms. They always reminded him of his son. 'Tyson was born on a stormy night just like this.' Suddenly a short cry of desperation and pain was heard from down the hall. "Kai?!" getting up from his place by the window, Ben (ok, so I don't know his 1rst name tell if ya' know) raced to the closed door of Kai's room. Upon entering the neatly kept room, he saw a sight that broke his heart.  
  
Curled up into a tight shivering ball was a young teenage boy. Ben walked quickly over to the bedside and tried to shake awake the crying teen. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, bolting upright with wide and unfocused mahogany eyes, he looked around, frightened, like a caged animal. Then he noticed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away and tried to seemingly disappear into his pillow. ".'un.hurt me.'m sorry.I'll do it right the next time!" with each word the volume and tone got louder and more frightened. "Shhh, Kai, it's okay.we're here." He said once the teen put his face in his hands and began to shake uncontrollably. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the shaking teen into a warm embrace. The teen struggled but finally succumbed to the firm but gentle embrace and began to cry. Not loud and bawling, just silent strong tears, with an occasional shudder of in taken air. "Shh, Kai.you're safe now..you'll never have to go through that again.I promise.You can stay here forever, with Tyson me and Grandpa. you'll be ok, shhh." He said while rubbing his back in small circular motions. Vaguely he saw his father in the doorway looking on sympathetically. But all his attention was focused on the now sleeping teen in his arms. He had cried himself to sleep. Tucking him gently back in he gave the boy a kiss goodnight on his forehead and quietly left the room.  
  
*End of very long flashback*  
  
Grandpa sighed, 'Poor Kai, will his past ever cease it's haunting?' And with that he returned to drinking his coffee and seeing Tyson off to school. * * *Author's Notes Now of course Gramps only saw a little bit of this chapter but I thought the rest of you people would want to know what happened. The characters may be a little oc here but trust me he won't usually be like this. By the way sorry I took so long with updating. I wrote it on paper first it just took awhile to get it all typed out. Plus the first week of school and all that. But hey the chapter is pretty long, I think anyway. Thanks to all those wonderful people who reviewed. Constructive criticizem is always welcome. And nice encouragement is ALWAYS appreciated. So that's all.  
  
Sayonara, Hagen 


	3. School Daze

Hey everybody! I'm back! And what a long time it's been I've got so many ideas for this story and they're commin soon! Luckily I've been writing on paper @ school so all I have to do is type them up. Unfortunately I don't have a whole lotta time on my hands so it may take a while for the next chappie. But, to compensate (ohhh big word) this chapter is really long (in my opinion, but that may be just cause my writing took up a couple a pages in a composition notebook) but anyway here it is  
  
Chapter 2: School Daze ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Upon entering the freshman wing of the high school, Kai wasn't surprised to see a girl of 14 already seated at her desk writing something down in her notebook. She got there at the same time everyday. And everyday she would write something down in her journal. She never expected to talk or be talked to so that was just fine with Kai.  
  
Kizu (surname) Kana was a pretty girl. Long dark raven tresses with a red sheen, went down to a little above her waist. Her eyes were a dark blue- green, completely focused on the task at hand.  
  
'Things aren't going so hot at home. Mom and Uncle Jeimie are fighting again. They think I don't know, but I do. My track team coach is pushing me to the limits. My only salvation is running. I think she knows that, so to take my mind off things, I run away from them. Coward. Maybe, but when I finish a session, I'm ready to take my problems on. Sometimes (like now) I write about how I feel, but that just leads me to thinking about things I don't want to think about. But when I do need to sort something out this is what I do.'  
  
She looks up as the classroom door opens and shuts quietly. A boy walks in and sits down a couple of seats behind her by the window and looks out. She returns to writing.  
  
'I think his name is Hiwatari Kai, just walked in. He is silent, just like me. A couple months ago he and his team, the Bladebreakers, won the Russian tournament for beyblading. I blade myself, and I'm pretty good at it (a/n: modest too isn't she^_^), but not that good. Anyway back to Kai. Before he left for the tournament his eyes were cold, distant and full of hate, now, they're just sad.lifeless. All the light and passion has disappeared. The last couple of weeks that's how they've been. But right when he got back they were. brighter. No more hate and anger clouding them, making the color look dark and almost red. They were a light caramel mahogany flecks and some green too. Now they're almost a gray color. If its possible he talked even less, and he doesn't pay attention anymore, just stares out the window distantly. I wonder what happened to him to make him act this way. Maybe that's why I just wrote a whole page and a half about him. We both are two lost Wolves trying to find a new pack.'  
  
More people and the teacher started to walk in the classroom. So she put her pencil down and her journal away.  
  
Kai's POV 'What's happening? Why now? Why am I having these nightmares now after so long? Are these suppressed memories? That just brings me back to my second question: Why now? My thoughts just keep running in circles.' He looks around the room. 'That girl... Kizu-san. is her name I think. She's been here every morning before me. Usually I'm the first one here. She, like me, doesn't talk much. It's kinda comforting. This silence. She doesn't expect to be talked to or to start conversation and I like that.  
  
'My nightmare this morning. it was. about the abbey I lived at. And right before when I first moved in with Grandfather. I think I was four and a faceless person picked me up and tossed me in a car and the next thing I know I'm in the abbey. What freaked me out was that everything I saw had such detail and it was just a dream. When I did something wrong a big burly man would beat me till I bled and sometimes even longer. In the dream it was so vivid I swore I felt the pain. Next thing I know I'm awake and some strange man is in front of me on my bed. Remembering the dream, I panicked. This man's hand was on my shoulder! I tried to sink into the pillow to somehow disappear into nothing, where no one could hurt me. I awaited the blow to come, but it never did. A pair of strong arms were wrapped tight around my body. I remember thinking 'Oh no, he's trying to suffocate me!' and I tried to pull away. But then I finally realized who was holding me. Mr. Kinomiya. He was whispering something in my ear. Even when I knew who it was I struggled, 'This is weak' my mind would scream to me 'Don't let him see you like this! He'll use it against you.' finally something he said caught my attention, ".Kai, your safe now. We won't let them do that to you again.You can stay here forever." I caught bits and pieces of what he said and it registered in my mind and I stopped struggling and let myself be held and I .cried. Then I remember falling into a dreamless sleep. Then a couple hours later I woke up and got ready for school. When I walked down stairs Gramps (that's what I hafta call him) was sitting at the table drinking coffee and looking outside. He's not jumping around the kitchen making breakfast. No, he's already made it for everyone. I'm surprised Tyson wasn't already down here. I'm heading to the door when Gramps spoke, "Kai? You going to eat your breakfast?" I told him I wasn't hungry. He doesn't say anything for a moment but then shakes his head and sighs, "Alright then. Have a good day at school." He pulled the guilt trip on me! Crap! Frustrated I grabbed a piece of toast off my plate and I swear before I turned around he was smiling. And so now I'm here at school. My grades are suffering I think. I just can't pay attention. Like now. Class has started already? I can see the teacher talking, but I don't HEAR her. I look back out the window. See now I'm back to the start of my thoughts: Why now? I don't understand! Why?! Someone's voice? ". attention Kai!" my teacher.'  
  
"Pay attention Kai! There's going to be a quiz today and you won't know a thing if you keep daydreaming."  
  
'What does she know? Not that I have anything against her, but she thinks she can control what I do. I hate that. Oh well, she's just doing her job I guess .Who really needs math anyway? Besides add subtract multiply divide and a few other basic things, unless your ambition is to be a mathematician, which I don't intend to be anyway. What they should do for those who do want to be one, they should take an extra class about it' (A/N:here here!)  
  
Back at the Kinomiya residence:  
  
"Bye Grampa! Bye Dad! I'm off for school!" Yelled Tyson as he ran out the front door.  
  
Ty's POV  
  
'Geez, what's up with Kai lately? He's been acting weird. Even I've noticed. Huh? What's that noise? Something up ahead."  
  
It's a hard life living out on the streets. Especially when you're a dog. Being hungry all the time sometimes never knowing a day where there was always food. Left abandoned, or maybe even born out in this harsh cruel world to fend for yourself. Yet you still hold on to the hope that there's a place for you somewhere. Warm and comforting. And then your suddenly awaken from your dream to face cold, dark reality. Another day without food, and without someone to care for you. That was exactly the case right now. A young pup, searching through the remains of a restaurant's past meal, was found by the storeowner. He couldn't have his high-class guests think this was some low class restaurant with scruffy disgusting animals festering everywhere. So he got his broom and preceded to swipe at the pup running him off, "Go on! Get out of here, you mangy mutt!" The man clubbed the pup particularly hard on an already damaged left side. The pup went to whimpering and whining and tried to get away, but all he could do was limp behind a trashcan. This only infuriated the owner more and he swung his broom wildly, "I said GET!" The loud noise of the trashcans falling over startled the pup from his hiding place.  
  
'Stupid bastard! Poor dog, I'll help him out. "Hey mister! What's the problem?" I said. He replied, "This mutt is ruining business. Not that that is any of your business, boy!" "Maybe not, but I won't let you just beat him up. All he wants is a meal. If he really is that big of a nuisance you could have called the pound or something, not beat the crap outta him!" With each word I said the angrier I got at the man. He just sneered at me, "Fine! Take him! I had better not see either of you around here again!"  
  
'I bent down by the trashcan where the pup had taken refuge. "Here little guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya. Come on, now." Patiently waiting for him to come out by himself, I was thinking all the while about how we got Kai to come out of his shell. This was almost exactly how we did it, with patience. Soon enough the pup came out and took the piece of sausage still left over from my breakfast. He took it like he hadn't eaten in days, which was probably the case. I picked him up. He was so light, and tiny, too.  
  
'Back at the dojo, I looked from Gramps to Dad until finally my dad sighed, "Well, Tyson, I suppose you can keep him. So long as you take care of him. You can take the rest of the day off school too since it's almost 11 anyway," he paused, " and give him a bath, who knows where he's been." "Ohhhh, Thank you! Thank you! I promise I'll take care of him!" for some reason I couldn't help be really glad and throw myself at my dad for a hug. "Alright, Tyson, go get ready were going to the pet shop."  
  
It's been a while, ne? Well here's the thing, I don't want a story solely based on just one person's problems and not show the relationship and how it connects with the other characters, besides the pup has a place in the plot of this story. So you see I want to focus on everyone. Don't worry there'll be plenty of Kai in here.  
  
Also my opinions on Tyson aren't that he's really stupid or anything like that. I think he's a very hard working kid who can be dense, arrogant hotheaded and just be a regular 13-14 yr old boy. And that's how I wanna portray him as.  
  
Next I want to thank the people who gave me all those positive reviews and to the person who gave my Ty's dad's name. (Thanks much) and just to let ya know the next chapter is being written as I..well, type. Anyway Sayonara for now  
  
Hagen 


	4. What's in a Name

Hello my good peeps! So how's everyone liken this so far? I still can't figure out how to keep the italics when I upload so if you know or you know someone who might know please contact me and tell me. It'll make reading this easier I promise. So what does everyone think about the pup? It gets better. The chapters I write will prolly get longer and all is well...O- Kayyyy and back to reality we go. Here's the next chappie enjoy  
  
Memories Resurfaced  
Chapter 3: What's in a Name?  
  
"For a half starved puppy, he sure seems to have quite a lot of energy, don'tcha think?" laughed Mr.Kinomiya as his teen son and his newest fried ran around the yard. Both of them chasing after a cerulean colored ball, they've been at it for an hour and a half now, neither showing any signs of quitting their rambunctious play.  
  
"Hey lil' dude, time for lunch!" called Gramps from the kitchen. The pup started to follow Tyson in through the shogi doors when suddenly Ryu (thanks to who gave me the Japanese first name of ty's dad) stopped him, "Oh no you don't, not before you get a bath mister." He paused, "Tyson give your dog a bath before you sit down and eat." He heard a groan from the other room,  
  
"Oh, but it's my favorite, it's." he was cut short by his father, "Don't wanna hear it. You're gonna keep him you gotta make some sacrifices, like waiting an extra hour to eat your lunch to make sure he's comfortable. This is a big responsibility Ty, are you ready for this?"  
  
Tyson looked longingly at his chilling lunch, then sighed, "Alright, where'd he go?"  
  
"Now that he's clean he actually looks like an animal." Said a surprised Mr. K. "Yeah and you have no idea of how much trouble I went through to get him that way." Groaned an exhausted, food deprived Tyson.  
  
The pup was small, barely 9 lbs. Skin and bones. His ribs were protruding unnaturally through beautiful chestnut fur. His paws and tip of his curled tail looked like they were dipped in cream-colored paint. The tips of his folded ears were a darker shade of chestnut, more red. His face was also splashed with cream, starting where a moist black nose ended and all the way up his face to the middle of his forehead in a bold stripe.  
  
A small pink tongue hung out between open jaws revealing needle sharp baby (puppy) teeth. It looked as though he was grinning, and probably was.  
  
"Here's your new collar boy." Ty said as he slipped on a red collar over the dogs neck. "He needs a name Ty. Ya can't just call him 'Boy'." Started Mr. K, "I know, I know. I'm just waiting for Kai to come home so we can pick one out together."  
  
Kyoto High School: 5th period- lunch  
  
'Man I can't wait to get outta here.' Sitting by himself in the cafeteria, Kai was idly playing with his food. He told himself that he wasn't hungry, that he had eaten a bug breakfast, but he knew that all he had was toast at like 6 am. It was a little after noon now  
  
At the Abbey the kids never got regular meals, and when they were fed it was such a miniscule amount that it almost didn't count as a snack. That among other reasons is why he never ate too much at once, his body's just not used to it.  
  
The last time he ate all that was on his plate, he couldn't stomach it and about an hour later it was in the toilet. These thoughts weren't exactly helping his appetite at this particular point and time.  
  
Standing up with his tray of unfinished food, he walked over to the trash and dumped it. Then turning he walked out the double doors and headed for the library to kill some time before class. 'Only four hours to go.'  
  
*_*_***_***  
  
Hey everybody!!! This is my X-mas present to all those faithful people who have read thus far. Sorry it's not so long but I had to end it somewhere. I promise more to come. If anybody has suggestions for a name for the puppy I'll be happy ro hear your opinions. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!  
  
From Hagen 


End file.
